


The color of the Moon

by ShinaWorld



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Forgotten Past, answers on the forbidden mountain, girls speaks animal language, revealed history, town by the forest, unusually big wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinaWorld/pseuds/ShinaWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An average? girl with sudden fatigue travels to her uncle living in the countryside to get better. Little town in the mountains, new friends and some family history to be discovered. "What's with the animals here? What's with that wolf? A bear? My eyes what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The beginning of my journey  
The monotone clatter of carriages slowly lulled me. I watched the trees flash fast backward. I couldn't focus on the details anymore, I only saw patches of green outside. I started nodding as I fought sleepiness. Trying to stay awake wasn't easy. The view was beautyful and I wanted to see everything but I already had a long day behind me and I still had quite a few more hours till I arrived. I was excited but tired at the same time. The reason also could be that lately I couldn't sleep and felt weak all the time. That's why Dad and Mom decided to send me to Uncle to have some nice, fresh countryside air. Kinda like to shake me up.  
He lived in a small town near the forest and mountains. Compared to the city where I lived, it was practically in the mountains. Dad told me we lived there many years ago when I was small. Well, it's not like I remembered any of that, so I was looking forward to this whole trip. Uncle Samuel visited us from time to time, though. He was a cool but usually busy guy, just like Dad. Well, they are brothers, they must share a lot similarities. They looked a lot alike. Tall figure, dark brown hair, they even had the same gestures. There was just one thing that... well, how do I say, was not the same. Dad had grey eyes while Uncle's were brown. There's this strange thing happening in my family. Dad told me once, the first born inherits these grey eyes but the siblins after never. My dad, my grandfather and all among my ancestors always the eldest. Just one person in each generation. And continuing this tradition, I had them too. But I was an only child, so I couldn't confirm the theory entirely.  
My eyes were lighter than Dad's though. He often said they were like stars or like the moon as it wakes and reaches its peek, reflecting the sun brightly. I smiled on this flatter, it was cute comming from Dad. He also told Mom her eyes were shining emeralds. She had green ones. It was okay, I liked it a lot. The cute comments and this eye color too. What is more, even my name was mirroring Dad's sweet compliments. He gave me a name on the impression he first saw me in the hospital. Édua, meaning 'the moon wakes'. I probably had this color from that time already. Whatever, I loved my family. It was a bit strange but I loved it all.  
It was good to see Uncle again, too. Maybe I will call him Sam from now on. Come on, I just can't call him Uncle Sam forever. I'm not 6 anymore, and he's not the American government eighter.  
The speaker woke me up from my doze. We were close to the next stop. The landscape changed a bit. It wasn't plain anymore. I saw hills, larger patches of trees, animals on the fields.  
In a few the train stopped at a small town station. Compared to the size quite a few people got off. I thought there will be less moving off and on, but who would have thought.  
The passengers took their seats and I noticed they brought lot of animals too. Dogs. They were on leash and had muzzles as it is written in the book. Judging from my seat they were well-trained and wouldn't need any restrictions. Except one. A burly pitbull was checking its surrounding on a thick chain leash and with metal muzzle. It was growling and pulling hard its owner, like it wanted to run away. Well at least the guy seemed strong enough to keep the dog under control. I watched him struggling to hush his dog in vain. But it didn't look like it was hacked off out of aggression. When it noticed the slightest movement it ran the opposite direction. It was affraid. First train trip, huh? It didn't go near any passenger. Instead it sticked to his owner, or zigzaged between his legs and growled at anything moving in its way.  
The doggy party passed by me looking for seats. All the dogs sniffed my leg then followed their owner. It was the usual scene, me and animals. I loved them. I even patted the last one's head, a playful retriver. But then came the pitbull. Growling, showing its teeth, warning me to don't even think about touching it. That little bastard pissed me off now. It needed to shut up fast. I looked into its eyes and murmured calmingly.  
"Cool it buddy. It's all fine."  
The dog stopped growling but kept its head low. The guy glanced at me with a nondescript expression on his face and said a short sorry then went on. Nice beast you have there, man. Better train it before takin' it anywhere. For the dog's sake, and for everyones. A scared animal can be dangerous, ya know.  
When they all left I dug into my bag for my last sandwich. Oh, what's this? Something I didn't remember putting in. I smiled as I pulled out my favorite snacks. Mom must has smuggled them in there. Oats biscuits dipped into chocolate. Jummy! I love you Mom. These are the best. If you are hungry of just want some sweets. Perfect.  
I finished the sandwich first then enjoyed the chocolate flavor to my heart content. Scretching my numb limbs I hopped up and opened the windows a bit. Fresh air rushed inside ruffling my hair. It was blowzy already, now I looked like a scarecrow. Such a pain to keep my straight hair in an acceptable shape. It wasn't easy dealing with a shoulder long haircut. But at that time I didn't care. I enjoyed the inside wind, breathed in the cool, pine tree and earthy smelling air. So this is the countryside air that should help me. Totally different from the city as expected. I've been away from home many times with my family. Dad had crazy ideas for holidays, so I experienced quite some different atmosphere here and there. But this smell felt familiar. Like a kind caressing on my nerves. I loved it. I felt like I could finally sleep.  
I plopped back to my seat and took another deep breath. Closing my eyes I thougth about the summer before me. I was about to spend the whole school break at my uncle. It was for my health, in the first place, and also to get some experience in the working field. That being said, the plan was to help Uncle at the vetenary as a part time job. He, being always busy, was more that happy when he heard my parents suggestion. And my future plans are also around animals. I wanted to be a vet. I really loved animals and I was good with them. At home, I could always calm them and make them behave with just words and patting, so I should be fine here too. I could already see myself surrounded by many kinds of them. Helping them, treating their wounds. People would just look at me with open mouth, like they just saw an alien or like I just talked to them. They think I'm the next dr Doolittle? Or a wisperer? It would be nice, really nice. Talking with animals is my secret dream. The mass of people got closer to me. It was uncomfortable now. Suffocating. The animals also closed in on me. What are they doing? What's that on my hands? I felt something slimey, cold and warm at the same time. Something disgusting wiggled around my fingers. Please, don't let it be that. I don't want it. I glanced down but I couldn't see my hands. What? A dark, black shadow spreaded at my feet and covered everything like a thick fog. It's coming up. It's cold. I felt it whirling around me. The sensation of the wind became stronger, sharper. My hair was in my mouth again. I can't breathe. Wait. Hold on a minute. Wind?


	2. The color of the Moon 2#

I woke up gasping. It took me a minute to register the wind was real. I left the window pulled down and fell asleep like that. Just how tired could I’ve been? And also, why do I still feel tired? I checked my hands and realised with surprise that, the slimey feeling was also true. Actually, it was the pitbull from earlier, licking both of my hands. What the..? How? The leash was still on its collar but the muzzle was missing. How did it get here?  
„What are you doing here?”- I sat up and rubbed my hands in my jeans.  
How long have I been asleep? Better question, since when was this buddy here? It must have been the cause of my nightmare just before. I looked at the dog again and tentatively raised a hand to see its reactions. It was perfectly calm. The dog stayed still, just slightly raising the nose to touch my open hand. Eventually, it let me pat itself. It even lifted a paw and yipped.  
„You’ve calmed down. You are happy now. Good boy.”  
I giggled a bit. The dog sat down and put its head and one paw in my lap. Well, that’s new! I never had such result before. Usually the passing dogs in he park, or even my friends’ pets, came to me at first sight, but they also run back to their owners after some petting. And this one was such a scaredy-cat earlier.  
I reached to its back and stopped for a second. The dog wagged its tail in response. I chuckled. Well, the ice was finally and officially broken. I rubbed it back and forth all around its body. The previously frightening looking beast now let me caress its side as it lied down on the floor. Actually, partly on my foot.  
Sounds of rapid footsteps caught my attention. I smiled to myself.  
„Your master is coming”- I told the suddenly tense animal, then leaned out to the corridor to stop the running guy.  
He almost fell when he saw me. Then straightened his back and was about to ask what the hell I want when his eyes dropped to the creature at my feet.  
“Don’t worry. It’s okay. It’s here.”- I pointed down to the dog.  
His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something again, probably something not too nice, but then changed his mind and just let out a sigh.  
-My god! So he was here. Thank you. I thought he ran off to attack someone’s lunch. I couldn’t imagine where… -he trailed off as he saw the dog backing off.  
I placed my hand on its head again then turned to the guy fully.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. But he was scared not aggressive. Maybe traveling on a train is a bit too much for him yet. The other dogs are excited and that didn’t help him calm down and get used to it. It was looking for a quiet place and ended up here.”- well, I wasn’t hundred percent sure about the last part, since I had a small tornado inside.  
The guy was still speechless. Could it be because I was patting his pitbull? A beast previously bristling and snapping at everyone? Maybe.  
-Seems like he’s pretty much fond of you.- was what he finally said when he was able to talk.-Usually he never lets strangers touch him. I’m surprised. How did you…?  
“I’m loved by animals.”-I handed him the leash. -”You can say it’s a gift.”  
He smirked on this assertion. Ice No. 2, also broken.  
-Quite a useful gift, I say. I would be happy to have it. This boy is restless all the time and hardly listens to me. He’s been with me a year already tough.  
„Probably his previous lifestyle left some scar in his soul. But I think he will be okay with time and care. He’s still young.”  
-Yeah. He came from a pretty cruel place. Before the animal shelter he was in a flaying-house, and his owner wasn't the earnest one. Judging from his state as he got into the shelter. But how did you know he had an other owner and wasn't stray?  
How did I know? That’s a good question. I just knew. I had a feeling he was insecure when he will be tossed aside. My dream may will be true, and I will finally speak the animals’ language! Pfff! Bullshit! Stop dreaming girl.  
„I just guessed.”- what else should have I said?  
The guy tried to pull his dog out to the corridor. Result? The dog pegged down under my seat. Oh, boy! Here it comes. Now how do I explain this situation? This guy spent a year working with his dog to get him friendly, and here I came, a total stranger, and lured him within seconds and without intetion. I bet it doesn’t felt good for the guy.  
I leaned down to the dog and patted him lightly.  
„Come on out. Time to go.”  
He came out but stopped on the corridor and turned back to me.  
„Go now. Be a good boy.”- I said with more intent.  
He glared at me like I just hurt him with my words. Actually, both of them glared at me. The dog and his owner, the guy too. The later one in utter astonishement.  
„What is it?”  
-O, oh, nothing. I thought I saw your eyes glowing for a sec. But it was just the trick of the ligth… probably…- he murmured the last word. -Anyway, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Arion.  
He offered a hand and I shook it.  
„Édua. Nice to meet you.”  
-Hi. Where are you going, if I may ask?- he was suddenly a gentleman.  
„To Emit Dlo. I’m visiting my uncle.”  
-You know what’s funny?  
„Other than the name of the town?”  
-We go there too. The group and me.  
Oh, really? I gave an I-don’t-buy-that-shit look. Nope, boy. That’s way too much of a coincidence. He noticed my expression.  
-We have been on a dog expo, and now we are going home. There are not many event around here, so we use what we have to the fullest.  
„Then why don’t you move to a bigger town or city? Your pitbull clearly doesn’t like traveling.”  
-There’s an excellent vet in Emit Dlo, so we stay there. Sometimes others come here from the neighbouring towns to him.  
„Who’s that vet? What’s his name?”  
-Samuel Graymont. He is the best in his profession that I kno… - he stopped as I bursted out in laugher.  
„Hahahaha! Alright, alright. I beleive you now.”- I caught my breath.- „He’s my uncle.”  
Now he laughed too. Seems like we may meet some more time.  
-Arion! Did you find him?- a girl walked to us. She was the owner of the retriver I patted ealier


	3. The color of the Moon 3#

She seemed to be around 20 and 23 years, and judging from the way she touched Arion's arm, his girlfriend, who makes sure you get the message. Getting jealous a bit too easily, huh. But please, don't show it here. I hoped she wasn't about to kiss him there too. Fortunately, she noticed I wasn't interested in her guy neither in her little performance, and stopped. Arion, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice our silente conversation and introduced us to each other, like nothing happened.  
\- She is Elina, my girlfriend. She also has a dog, but hers is much more well behaved.  
Or just fooling around.  
-And she is Édua. She is the one, who caught Jacky and took care of him.  
-Nice to meet you. I hope he didn't cause you much trouble.- she offered a hand and I accepted.  
„Hello. Don't worry about it. The dog behaved just fine.”- yeah, just the dog, the guy was... funny.  
We chatted for a few minutes, and I figured she was a nice person after all. It's just that, she was super eager to let peopple know, this guy is out of the market. Of course, we couldn't talk about much. Mainly just dogs, and what am I coming to the town for. Yes, I told them in the end I'm gonna be there for the entire summer. Well, according to the plan.  
Eventually, with a smart excuse Elina pulled Arion back to their group, and I was happy to be left alone for the rest of my journey. Although, Arion seemed unwilling to go back, but I didn't hold him up so he had to go. Bye bye, boy! Have fun with your groupy and not newly met people.  
Maybe it was just tme, but I didn't like talking about my plans and my life with people I just met. I needed to think about the summer seriously. That's a lot of time. Okay, that's one thing that I will probably spend most of the time at the veterinary. But in the remaining time what will I do? I needed to start looking for friends soon. And also, I hadn't seen Sam for ages. We need to catch up with lot of things. I hope he will show me the cool places in town. Hell, he will, or I will pester him till he does so. I'm his one and only niece! Priviledges are real!  
I spent the last half an hour with reading, to keep myself awake. I didn't want another nightmare. And yes, I'm one of those, who can read easily on train and bus without getting nauseous. I brought my favorite book with me, and I was planning to invade the town library and bookstores once I settled down.  
After a while, I saw the display board showing the name of the town. Emit Dlo, arrive in 2 minutes. I picked up my luggage and dragged them to the nearest exit. As the door opened, I threw one of my bags over my shoulder and stepped down to the only platform of the station.  
„It sure is a little town.”  
I took in the view. A recently restored, but still modest station building with a small waiting hall inside. Other than me and the doggy party, only an elderly couple and a granny with her grandchild got off, so this size should be enough. Buuuuut...  
„No one's waiting?”- I hope Sam didn't forget me. Dad said he will be waiting at the station.  
Well, let's check the waiting hall, or should I say room, based on its magnitude. I walked into the echoing, empty room. Not a single soul. My last hope was the parking plot. I saw Arion and his friends leaving by cars. The pitbull didn't have any problem with it.  
„So it's just the train that's scary, huh?”  
I watched them leaving when I heard a car honking.  
-Heeey, girl! Welcome to Emit Dlo!- Sam jumped out of a jeep.  
„Sam! I thought you've forgotten me!”  
He welcomed me with a huge bearhug and lifted me up with my bag still on my shoulder.  
-'Saaam'? Where is my Uncle Sam? You're not that big girl. I can still lift you up easily! See?  
„Ah ha ha ha! Alright, alright! Ugh, put me down! I can't breathe.”  
Man, he was strong! He almost crushed me with that lovely hug. When I was on the ground again, he took a step back and looked me up and down.  
-Well, well, Édua! Seems like we haven't met for a while. You have grown up, Little Girl.  
'Little Girl'! No one can call me like that. I hated it and he knew that perfectly. And my sulky face didn't help me surpass my dislike.  
„Well! This 'little girl' would like to go home and unpack already. What do you think, sir?”  
-Ha ha ha! That's my niece! She knows how to use her tongue. Come, let's go!  
He put his arm around me and picked up my remaining luggage with the other one, then threw them into the back of the car.  
-Wanna eat some ice cream before heading home? I'll show you the best patessiere in town.  
Ah God, yesss! Some sweets would be wonderful for this tired girl here. Best idea today.  
„Yes, thank you. Can we have some cake too?”- I looked at Sam while fastening my seatbelt.  
-Your shining eyes tell me, you're feelin' better. So, how was your trip? Met any interesting person on the way?


	4. The color of the Moon 4#

You can say that. Do you know a guy named Arion with a pitbull? I met him on the train and said you are the best vet he ever met.”  
-Yes. He's an earnest guy. He recently adopted his dog and takes good care of it. But the dog is pretty hard to train and is still not used to its owner completely. By the way, that's where I work.  
He pointed to a white building with a high fence around its back. The front board advertised 'Graymont Veterinary'. I was a pretty modern place. I assumed the equipment were high class too. Well, if Sam was the same as Dad in work, he must took it seriously. I've never been there before, tough. So, in the backyard must be the kennels with his patiens. Oh, I so wanna see them! But they would surely freak out at the sight of a stranger.  
In a few minutes, Sam parked the jeep at the town's shopping mall. There were supprisingly lot of different shops.  
-Come, Édua! It's here close.  
We passed a buffet and a clothing store and I saw a charming little patissiere. The decoration was really cute. A young girl stood behind the counter.  
-Hey, Gina! How are you today? Is Mark here?- he greeted the smiling sale girl like an old friend. Is he well known here?  
-Hello Sam. Gimme a sec, I'll call him here.- and she was gone.  
„Are you famous or they are your friends?”  
-This is a small town Édua. You'll see soon enought how well we know each other. Sometimes better than they themselves.  
Mark was a kind man around in the middle of his 30's. He shook hands firmly with Sam, then turned to me.  
-Nice to meet you, I'm Mark. You must be Édua. Sam told you were comming. As a welcome gift, whatever you order now is on the house.  
„Really? I don't know what to say. Thank you very much.”- this man was really nice. It surpised me how casually he just treated me.  
-Okay, Mark. The we would like two of that cake, three of that applepie, and a big plate from those...- Sam couldn't finish his sentence.  
-Back off, Sam! I only treated Édua. You have to buy your own share.  
Woah, there! Someone's cheese here, hehe. What will you say Uncle? I wanna hear.  
He just glared at him, hands folded on his chest... then busted out laughing.  
-You are still merciless, when it's about business. But you have to do something with your soft spot for cute girls. That will cause your end someday.  
-Don't you worry about me. It's just my generousity toward my friend's one and only niece. Haven't you heard about the importance of first impression?  
They started a friendly debate with spicey comments. That was something I couldn't and wouldn't interfere. Instead, I checked the icecream flavours. There were some I've never seen before.  
-Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Gina, as you heard already. Seems like we will see each other some more.  
„Hi, I'm Édua. Yes, you're right. I will spend the summer here, and I sure will come for icecream a lot.”  
-That's good to hear. Which one would you like now?  
I stayed with the good old chocolade and tried one of the unknown flavours, cucumber with dill. Despite it's name it was good. Meanwhile, Sam finished the verbal duel and bought some cakes. After this, we took a quick route in the mall to know the basic shops around, such as bookshop, and to finish my icecream.  
Then followed a 20 minutes more ride to Uncle's house. It wasn't a new but also not an extremely ruined one. Somewhere in between. Okay, don't judge from the cover, girl. Let's get inside.  
The house had a huge porch with a single rocking chair. A double door on the front, a kitchen on the left and a dining room on the right, opened to the living room. I found a small bathroom near the back door. No bedrooms? Did I miss something?  
"Sam! Where will I sleep?"  
-Feel free to drop anywhere.  
"What?"  
-Heh! You really don't remember the house, right? When you all lived here, this was your house too. The bedrooms are upstairs.  
I was really dumb. I should have checked the stairs too. I just assumed there attick.  
-I cleaned the one facing the back garden for you. That was a girly room anyway.  
"Thaaaanks."  
-I'll make some dinner 'till you unpack.  
"Roger."  
I found three rooms and a storage upstairs. That one was locked. My room had a nice view to the garden behind the house. Well, he said garden, but it wasn't limited with any fence. It was a field which ended in the forest. I saw a hare playing close to a bush. The closer part to the house of the garden had a campfire spot and some deckchairs around it.  
„There can be hold campfire and BBQ party! That's cool.”  
Though, the interior of the house wasn't that impressive. I only saw basic furniture and equipment in the rooms and the kitchen. No TV, just one computer in the living room. But the most terrifying part in my discovering tour... there were no hair dryer, at all!


	5. The color of the Moon 5#

As I sorted out my stuff in the room, I listened to the sounds of nature. Sam's house was the closest to forest in town, as he said, so pretty much everything happening in the woods were audible through the window. And the animals sounded excited.  
"They sure are loud. Like something's going on."  
I put to its place my last books and sat on the windowsill. Birds were racing in the air and little animals were running on the field. Such a peaceful view. And they were so adorable.  
I was preoccupied with their play when I noticed some movements between the trees. There were something bigger.  
„A deer?”  
Maybe? I saw it turn back. Its tail was longer than a deer's and had long dark fur on it. It covered its full body. That was not a deer. Bear? Bears have short tail. What other animal lived in forest and could be that big? Some crazy-sized dogbreed? Someone lost it in the forest? Or.... Don't tell me. Wolves are this big here? I shooke my head. It still can be a bear and I just saw it wrong.  
-Ééédua! Food's ready!  
I didn't have more time guessing. Food was mentioned and I was a girl who loved food and would never miss a meal.  
"Commiiiing!"  
Not to mention, Sam was a good cook. He always said, everyone needs to be able to cook at some level. Plus, he promised, he will teach me the secret family specialty, that Dad failed to make. I hope he will show it soon!

***

After dinner I helped Sam washing the dishes.  
-Look Édua. I wanna show you something after this.  
"What is it?"  
-It's a map. The map of the town and the mountains around it. I want you to know the basic places.  
„All right. But you have to show me your secret places in the forest.”  
-You nature-fan girl. I hope you won't get lost this time.  
„I never get lost in forest. That's one of the few things I'm actually proud of.”  
-Okay. Good to know. But when you were little, we always had to find you. Once you got lost even in the house, and your dad found you squatting down in a corner, crying like a baby.  
„There's no way! Mom always told me I was a fearless baby.”  
-Yes. After a while. You got used to wandering around, being away from your parents and exploring the new. But I want to make sure, you won't get lost now, since I can't find you right away. I'm a successful vet with a looot of patient.  
„Okay. Stop showing off.”- I put down the last plate.- „Where's that map?”  
-In my room. Come.  
His room was one of the two facing the driveway. I kinda didn't want to go in there if it was like a stereotypical guy's room. But it was perfectly clean. The house was clean, his room is clean, is he even human? Is he really a familymember? Even I couldn't keep everything in order in my room at home. There were always something on my desk, a cloth on my chair.  
Sam poited to the wall opposite his bed. There was a map almost covering the entire wall. The town took up just a fraction of the whole picture. It was in the middle. To the north, mountains. One after another. South, cultivated fields, animal farms. A river crossed the area, started with many smaller creek in the mountains and sliced in half the town as one and continued as a strong, wide stream to the South-East.   
Sam put a thumbtack to a clearing a few kilometers northway from our house.  
-Here. - Sam pinned a thumbtack on the map. - This is close to the house and a pretty popular picnic place. There's a straight trail from the backgarden, but also can be found from the main tourist path. The creeks join into one river and widens here into a little lake. This is an artificial one. If you ever happen to get lost in the moutains, follow the creeks. They all connect to this one and form the lake before reaching the town. You can find the way home from there easily.  
„Okay, I got it.”  
-There are many paths, as you can see the lines. I'll give you a tourist guide with those in it later.  
„That's a pretty huge wilderness here. Are there any big animals I should be careful with?”  
Sam smirked, as he tought on the answer. What. Are there any, or not? He made the same expression, that Dad made when he thought about something funny, but didn't share it 'cause he thought I wouldn't understand it.  
-I don't think you will have problem with that. There never been any accident since I'm here.  
What does that mean? Even if I'm good with animals, that doesn't count in the wild. Does it? And why is he so sure about it?  
„So, you say, I can tame the bears in the forest with a single hand?”  
-If you even see one, you will be the cover story in the local news.  
„What about wolves? Are there any?”  
Sam's smile changed into a straight line.  
-There are wolves, in fact. Many. You can hear them howling at the moon. They don't hurt anybody in the fields and town.  
„And the forest?”  
-That's safe too, except one moutain.- he put another thumbtack on the map.- This is called SilverPeek. An old silver mine, now empty. For some reason, the wolves chase off every tourist, deer-stalker and citizent walking close to it. There weren't any attack reported where doctor were needed, but don't risk it. When this mountain is involved, the natural order turns upside down. No one goes there in the town. Not even the craziest bunch of kids who are attrackted to dangerous stuff.  
That was intimidating, but still activated an urge in me to go there straight in the next free opportunity. Haven't you heard not to say 'don't do this', when you really want them to stay away from something. Instant opposite result, dude.  
„Then, where can I go?” - I will go there anyway.  
He put two more thumbtack on the map. Somewhere between the mountains and the town in the forest.  
-Here and here. Little peaceful paradises. I'll show them later, these are little clearings, doesn't even drawn on the most detailed maps. A spring, a fruit bush. Small thing, that make them special.  
„All right. You can show them tomorrow.” - I smiled to my uncle.  
-Easy, girl! Tomorrow, untill noon, I will be at the veterinary, but the afternoon is free. I wanted to show you the town a bit more.  
„Okay. But you have to take me to these places in this week.”  
-Deal. Now go to sleep. Today was a long day for you already.  
„Yeah, you can say that. Then, good night Sam.”  
-Good night, Little Girl.  
Ugh. Sweet potato and apple pie! You will so get it back one day.  
I went to my room and got ready to sleep. I let the windows open. The night air was so refreshing and calming at the same time. I stopped for a moment and glanced out to the forest. I felt like someone was watching. But that was dumb. Looking at the fact, that nocturnal animals were roaming around in the night and looked for food everywhere, it was natural they looked around the house too. But this feeling was like it watched me. Not anything else, but straight me.  
I got away from the window and slipped into the bed. Hopefully, I will be able to sleep a little.  
***


End file.
